1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting molding in a body side or in a bumper of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moldings are mounted in bodies or bumpers of automobiles for purposes of both decoration and protection.
As the related art of the present invention, a molding composed of a synthetic resin such as polyvinyl chloride, etc. and a structure for mounting as described below with reference to FIG. 2 is known.
Namely, as shown in FIG. 2, tape 32 coated on both of its faces with adhesive 34 so as to constitute a double-coated adhesive tape is inserted between a molding 30 comprising polyvinyl chloride and a body 31 and via this adhesive double-coated tape 32, this molding 30 is mounted to body 31.
This adhesive double-coated tape 32 is obtained by coating both surfaces of foam 33 composed of acrylic rubber formed in a thin plate with adhesive 34 of acrylic or chloroprene rubber. In the thus-constructed structure for mounting molding as described above, molding 30 is sometimes peeled apart at the interface with adhesive 34 due to the following reasons:
(1) The molding contracts or expands because of a temperature difference between day and night or between a winter season and a summer season.
(2) The molding 30 contracts because low molecular compounds in molding 30 blooms, scatters into the air or bleeds, whereby molding 30 contracts to cause stripping between the molding 30 and adhesive 34.
(3) Due to interaction with heat, light or moisture, etc., stabilizers or plasticizers in molding 30 are decomposed to form low molecular compounds and these compounds are scattered into the air to cause contraction of molding 30 and cause peeling between molding 30 and adhesive 34.